


Pretending I’m None The Wiser

by PocketOfWeird



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, luminara does care, obi-wan has dad energy, she was just taught to meditate her feelings away, you can interpret ahsoka and barriss’s relationship how you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketOfWeird/pseuds/PocketOfWeird
Summary: Luminara sighed, “Is Barriss at your quarters or not?”“I was under the impression that Ahsoka and Barriss were studying.” He could practically see Luminara rubbing her temples, perhaps he would get lucky and be called away to the war before his friend throttled him.“Barriss ignored my call, and when I went down to the archives they weren’t there. Obi-Wan please just tell me where my padawan is.”—Ahsoka and Barriss sneak out, and Obi-Wan wins the Grandmaster of the year award.
Relationships: Barriss Offee & Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee & Luminara Unduli, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luminara Unduli
Comments: 4
Kudos: 147





	Pretending I’m None The Wiser

_ “Yes, Barriss, I’ll bring the credits. Yes, we’re getting cotton candy, is that even a question? Okay, I’ll see you down there in a few minutes, I just need to ask Master Kenobi.”  _

It appeared that Obi-Wan needed to give Anakin and Ahsoka lessons in subtly, both of them were really lacking in that area. He closed his eyes, readjusted his spot on his meditation cushion, and tried to act surprised when his Grandpadawan walked into his quarters. 

“Master Kenobi?” 

He opened his eyes, “Yes, Ahsoka?” 

The young togruta didn’t meet his eyes, and her lekku were turning a darker shade of blue, “Barriss asked me to go study with her, is it okay if I go?”

Obi-Wan smiled, “Yes, you can go Ahsoka.” 

Ahsoka grinned, “Thank you! Oh, if Anakin gets back from dinner with Senator Amidala before I do–“ 

“Now you and I both know that he’s there protecting her.” 

Ahsoka laughed, “Of course, if he gets back from  _ protecting  _ Padmé before I do, because um, we might lose track of time because of… studying, just tell him where I am!” 

He waved to her and watched her run out of the quarters the three of them shared before the door slid close with a small hiss. 

Obi-Wan knew that he should probably tell Anakin that his padawan was going to some fair in probably not the nicest part of Coruscant, but Anakin has his own secrets and Ahsoka was allowed to have hers too. He understood, why the two of them didn’t tell him everything, he was on the council, the two of them thought he would tell them everything, so he pretended that he didn’t notice when Anakin snuck off to be with Padmé, or when Ahsoka went down to the barracks or out with Barriss. When they were happy, so was he. 

Obi-Wan sat up and grabbed one of his few possessions; an actual book of Stewjoni poetry, he got it on a Life Day a long time ago from Count Dooku of all people. He let himself get lost in the pages, traced the creases with his finger, and turned some of the slightly singed pages with great care (that was the day he realized he never taught Anakin how to use a stove, and that from now on he would keep his things in his room.) 

His com beeped, taking him away from the book. “Kenobi here.” 

“Obi-Wan, where is my padawan?”

“Luminara, what a pleasant surprise, it’s been too long since we last spoke, how are you?” 

“I tried comming Skywalker, but he wouldn’t answer, so I had to comm you instead.”

“Yes, Anakin is a little… preoccupied at the moment.” 

Luminara sighed, “Is Barriss at your quarters or not?”

“I was under the impression that Ahsoka and Barriss were studying.” He could practically see Luminara rubbing her temples, perhaps he would get lucky and be called away to the war before his friend throttled him. 

“Barriss ignored my call, and when I went down to the archives they weren’t there. Obi-Wan please just tell me where my padawan is.” 

Obi-Wan remembered the anxiety that he felt when the first few years of Anakin’s padawanship, when he would sneak out to pod races in the lower levels of Coruscant, then return in the morning with a bruise or two. He sighed, “Ahsoka didn’t tell me directly, but I got the impression that they were going to a fair of some kind.” 

“Thank you, Obi-Wan.” 

“Luminara, they’re still only children, they should be allowed to have a night of fun away from the temple or war.” 

“Yes, I just wish that they told us.” 

He laughed, “Remember what we were like when we were their age? I didn’t tell Qui-Gon anything.” 

The comlink managed to pick up Luminara’s small chuckle. “Well, I suppose that as long as they come back at a reasonable time, and that they do eventually study together sometime this week, we can let this one slide.” 

“They’re smart, I don’t think they’ll make this a habit.” Obi-Wan stood up, “Anyways, they’re pretty busy already.” 

Silence hung between the two of them for a moment. “Well, I’m going to be meditating until Barriss gets back, good night Obi.” 

“Good night, Luminara.” 

They ended the call, and all that filled the room was the sounds of Coruscant traffic. Tomorrow, he decided, he would take Ahsoka out for breakfast at Dex’s. His job as her Grandmaster was to spoil her after all. (He didn’t have any attachments, he told himself. He may not be the perfect Jedi that Luminara was, but he wasn’t attached.) 

Obi-Wan walked out of his quarters and into the small kitchen, he made himself a cup of tea gifted to him after saving a small village from a seperatist attack, and moved to the sitting room. That way, when Ahsoka came back, he would be able to ask her how her night was. 


End file.
